1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mirrors and, more specifically, to a portable mirror having a plurality of foldable mirror panels, each hingedly attached to a main mirror panel. A light fixture is provided and sits at the top of the device, flush with the folding panels when in the closed position. A sensor is provided between the main panel and the foldable mirror panels and is activated when the panels are moved to an open position. The device provides easy viewing of feet for people inflicted with diseases such as diabetes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other portable mirrors designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,236 issued to Stanfield on Apr. 10, 1923.
Another patent was issued to Bostwick on Dec. 13, 1938 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,069. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,251 was issued to Van Patten on May 21, 1940 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 27, 1977 to Jorwa as U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,790.
Another patent was issued to Loughran on Feb. 17, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,544. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,206 was issued to Chang on Dec. 28, 1999. Another was issued to Burton on Feb. 19, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,876 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 9, 2005 to Sawyer as U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,416. Another patent was issued to Myerberg on Dec. 31, 1965 as UK Patent No. GB1,015,485.